


No More Broken Promises

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! High School FanFictions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Top Tsukishima Kei, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Tsukishima breaks the promises he made to Yamaguchi😤 Yamaguchi has serious self-esteem issues :(. Trigger Warning: Self-harm. Don’t worry, there’s gonna be a happy ending as usual ;)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! High School FanFictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843792
Comments: 35
Kudos: 371
Collections: what if you were sad and wanted fanfic???





	1. Self-Esteem Issues and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki screams at Yams because he’s stressed out. Yams cuts himself (bby noooooo🥺) :(. Song to listen to while reading: Love The Way You Lie by Eminem :)

Yamaguchi Tadashi sighed in defeat. He’d been practicing his jump float serves every day for the past month, and yet, he still hadn’t been able to score them a single point. In the end they had lost the match, 19-25 in their first half, and 23-25 in the second. 

The team was gathered in the gymnasium after their debrief. They were planning to go for dinner together, but Yamaguchi wasn’t really in the mood. Observant as ever, Ennoshita walked across the linoleum floor and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t mind, don’t mind! We’ll win next time, Yamaguchi!” he smiled supportively. 

“Actually, he should mind,” Yamaguchi’s boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, sneered. “Throughout the  entire  game, not one of your serves went through. _Not. One._ Were you even trying?!”

Yamaguchi weakly protested, “Tsukki, I-“ 

“No, you’re weren’t! I only agreed to stay in this club because you asked me to, and so we could win.” Tsukki walked up to Yamaguchi and shoved his shoulders, hard. Taken by surprise, Yamaguchi fell backwards, landing on the linoleum floor with a ‘thump’. “But how were we supposed to win with those crappy serves, huh? And you’re always bringing everyone’s morale down! You’ve been practicing for months and you still can’t serve?! You’re always saying that you feel you’re not enough. Those bullies said that you were worthless. Well, maybe they were right.”

Everyone was stunned. They all knew Tsukki was an overly salted french fry, but they didn’t think he was capable of saying such cruel things, much less to his boyfriend Yamaguchi. Bringing up the bullies from when they were kids was just rubbing even more salt into the wound. Before anyone could react, Tsukki had already grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the gymnasium in a rage. There was a moment of silence, then- 

“How DARE he?! I’m gonna kill him!” Tanaka roared, scrambling towards the door, only to get pulled back by the scruff of his jersey. Daichi set him back on his feet, wrapping an arm securely around his shoulders to stop him from running again. 

“Don’t. This is between him and Yamaguchi. He’s probably just upset that we didn’t win the competition,” he sighed. “Besides,” he pondered, “I have a feeling that this might be a blessing in disguise......”

Speaking of Yamaguchi...... He was still sitting on the floor, stunned, memories flashing through his mind.

~flashback~

_“Yamaguchi...... I’m not the best at expressing how I feel. You know I’ve never been one to show much emotion. But I can’t... I can’t keep my feelings to myself anymore. I love you, Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Tsukki puffed out a laugh, smiling gently. “I’ve loved you for such_ _a long time. And, on the off chance that you might feel the same way...... Would you...be my boyfriend? Officially? I promise I’ll do absolutely everything I can to make you happy._ _I’ll keep you safe and make sure no one ever bullies or hurts you again,” he looked into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Let me show you how much you’re worth, how much you mean to me_. _” Yamaguchi felt like his heart might burst. He knew he was in love with Tsukki, but never_ _in his wildest dreams had he imagined that his best friend would actually love him back. He grinned, flinging his arms around Tsukki’s neck._

_“If I’m dreaming, please don’t wake me up,” he rested his forehead against Tsukki’s. “I love you too, Tsukki,” his heart thundered wildly in his chest. “And call me Tadashi.”_

~end of flashback~

Yamaguchi felt like his heart was physically breaking. His chest was tight, and there was that tell-tale sting in his nose that warned him he was about to cry. Sugawara squatted down next to him.  “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he brushed Yamaguchi’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“I’m fine...... I...I think I’ll go home early today, Suga-san. If that’s okay.” Suga nodded, tucking his hands under Yamaguchi’s arms and pulling him up. 

“Alright. I’ll go tell Coach Ukai you won’t be having dinner with us, ” he smiled gently. “And don’t take what Tsukki said to heart. You know how competitive he is, I’m sure he was just upset that we didn’t win. No matter what he says...... He loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He looks at you the same way Daichi looks at me.”

Yamaguchi gave Suga a wan smile, looking down at his feet.  _ Does he really love me, though? He said he does, but...I would never say things like that to someone I love. _

“Thanks, Suga-san. I think I’ll just head home, eat and get started on some revision. My exams are in two weeks anyway.” He gathered his things and walked out the gymnasium door, fighting back tears. 

~time skip~ 

Yamaguchi opened his front door with a ‘click’. His parents were out of town on a business trip. He closed the door and leaned back, sliding down the wood until he was sitting on the floor. Only then did he let his tears fall. They burned down his face, leaving glistening tracks in their wake. Yamaguchi pressed a hand against his mouth, trying to stifle his choked sobs. His chest felt so tight he couldn’t breathe. He was used to Tsukki being cold, indifferent even. That day when Tsukki confessed was pretty much the only time Yamaguchi had ever seen him show emotion. Nevertheless, he was his safe haven, always there to offer a listening ear or comforting silence. But now...... His safe haven had crumbled. His parents had never truly understood his self-esteem issues, and now even Tsukki had left his side.  _ I should have known it was only a matter of time. No one would really want to date me. Even I wouldn’t. I’m weak. Useless. My freckles look like a disease. I’m scrawny and my skin is too pale. My hair is always a mess...... I’m ugly. Completely worthless. I can’t even serve properly...... Why am I even still alive?  _

He picked himself up and stumbled into the kitchen. Walking to the countertop, he pulled a knife from the drying rack. He stared at the blade in his hand. It was a cake knife, small and thin, but it would do the job. With shaking hands, Yamaguchi raised the knife to his forearm.  _ I just wanna be numb. I don’t want to hurt anymore.  _ Gritting his teeth, Yamaguchi set the knife against his skin and slashed downwards. Crimson blood seeped from the cut, painting his forearm red. Yamaguchi was sobbing in pain, but it wasn’t physical. It was the mental pain of being tortured every day by the demons in his head.  _Ugly. Worthless. Stupid. Nobody wants you. Why would they? You don’t deserve to be on the team. You’ll only bring them down. The bullies were right. Tsukki is right_.  With every thought, Yamaguchi sliced his arm again. By the time he dropped the knife, his forearm was covered in cuts, blood dripping into a puddle on the tiled floor. He sank to his knees, tears flowing down his face, but he couldn’t feel anything. He was finally......numb.

After a while, he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a first-aid kit. By the time he cleaned up the blood in the kitchen, took a shower and bandaged his arm, it was already six in the evening. Yamaguchi walked into his room, thinking that he would just skip dinner, change into his pyjamas and go tosleep early. The next day was a Sunday anyway, so he didn’t need to do any of his homework yet. However, when he walked past his desk, something caught his eye; Tsukki’s green dinosaur sweater that he had left behind the last time he came over. He walked over and picked it up, pressing it to his nose, breathing in the faded scent of Tsukki’s cologne, green tea and citrus. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled the sweater on. It was obviously meant for Tsukki’s taller frame, so on him it looked like a dress, hanging down to mid-thigh. Yamaguchi crawled into his bed, huddling down under the blankets. _Even if I don’t have Tsukki anymore, at least I can fall asleep to his scent one last time. _


	2. Grovelling and Safe Havens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki begs Yams to forgive him🥺 Yams is home😆 Very very (VERY) fluffy. Song to listen to while reading: Love Somebody by Lauv :)

Tsukishima Kei slammed his bedroom door shut. He was breathing hard, puffing out short breaths through his nose, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  _ Gods...... I really need to learn how to manage my anger. _Even after getting home and taking a cold shower, he still hadn’t calmed down. _I’m just so mad that we didn’t win! We practiced so hard, and for what?!_ He hadn’t meant to scream at Yamaguchi specifically. He would have screamed at anyone who was there, it just so happened that that person was Yamaguchi. He sighed, trying to remember what he had said. He wasn’t even particularly angry at his boyfriend, he was just stressed and upset. He knew that his Dashi had tried his best, he  _knew_ , but-  _ What...Oh god. No. I......I said that?! How could I...... Fuck. Fuck! I promised him I would make him happy. And protect him, and make sure no one could ever hurt him, and keep him safe. And yet I can’t even protect him from myself._

Tsukki stumbled to his bed and sat down. Silent, guilty tears dripped down his face, and a distressed sob escaped his lips. He remembered the promises he made Yamaguchi when they were kids, to always protect him from bullies. He constantly told Yamaguchi not to listen to what they said, and yet......he had just said those horrible things himself. He knew his boyfriend had self-esteem issues. Even though he didn’t mean what he said and just needed to vent, what he did was unacceptable.  _Oh god......I pushed him. I told him he’d never get hurt again and I pushed him. Fuck, I need to...I need to apologise... I hurt him, I can’t lose him, oh god- _ Tsukki was desperate to fix the mess he had made. He was so guilty it felt as if his heart was being wrung dry.  _ Fuck this. No more hiding. No more running from my feelings.  _ He ran out of his room and pulled on his shoes, yelling to his mom that he needed to go. Dashing out the front door, he ran as fast as he could down the familiar road to Yamaguchi’s house.

~time skip~

Tsukki ran up to Yamaguchi’s front door, panting. He had sprinted all the way there from his house, desperate to get to his boyfriend. He braced one hand against the doorframe, breathing heavily, and pressed the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes, but no one had come to the door. Tsukki vaguely remembered Yamaguchi telling him that his parents would be out of town for a week. He was getting seriously freaked out, pressing the bell repeatedly, banging on the door, calling Yamaguchi’s name. After fifteen minutes, he came to the conclusion that no one was home, that his Tadashi had gone somewhere else. He turned around and leaned back, sliding down the door. He sat on the hard concrete steps, wracked with guilt, hot tears coursing down his face. Little did he know that Yamaguchi  _was_ at home, and had woken up as soon as Tsukki rang the doorbell the first time. 

Yamaguchi was sitting on the other side of the door, his position mirroring Tsukki’s. He’d been contemplating whether or not to open the door. He hugged his knees to his chest, listening to Tsukki’s broken sobs. He’d never heard Tsukki cry before, and his emotions were all over the place. He didn’t know whether to be angry at Tsukki for yelling at and pushing him, or sad that Tsukki broke his promises, or guilty for letting him and the team down. Suddenly, he heard Tsukki’s voice through the door. He choked the words out, still sobbing, his face scrunched up, “Please. I know I don’t pray often but... Please. Whatever deities are listening, please make sure Tadashi is okay. I know I don’t deserve him. Trust me, I know,” he half-laughed, half-sobbed. “He’s too good for me.Too perfect. But if anything else happened to him because of me...... I don’t know what I’d do.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He stood up and slowly opened the door. Tsukishima startled, his tear-streaked face whipping around to look at Yamaguchi, in his green sweater with sock-clad feet. _Oh, thank the gods he’s safe_. He stumbled to his feet, hope lighting up his features before he looked down again. “T-Tadashi, I-“ he faltered, opening and closing his mouth, but nothing came out. Yamaguchi took pity on him and smiled gently. 

“Wanna come in?” he whispered softly. Tsukki nodded, still looking at his feet. Yamaguchi closed the door and walked across the living room, clearing his throat. “Do you want a drink?” he asked in a falsely cheery voice. 

“Tadashi......” Tsukki wrapped his fingers around his wrist and tugged gently. When Yamaguchi turned around, it was to the sight of Tsukki on his knees before him. 

_What......? _ Tsukki leaned forward and wrapped his long arms around Yamaguchi’s waist, snuggling his head into his stomach. 

His shoulders shook as he cried, his face twisted up in guilt. “Tadashi, baby...... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I was stressed, and upset, and I didn’t mean anything I said, but that’s still no excuse. I promised I’d protect you from bullies and everyone else, and yet I hurt you myself. I’m so, so, so sorry.” 

Tsukki was full-on sobbing now, his tears soaking his own sweater that Yamaguchi was wearing. “Please forgive me. Don’t leave me, I’m begging you. You’re my everything. I love you, so so much. I’ll do anything, please. I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry......” Yamaguchi was stunned. He’d never seen Tsukki show this much emotion, much less cry, or beg.

Tsukki was  desperate. He couldn’t lose the love of his life, he  _wouldn’t_. He glanced to his right, where Yamaguchi’s sleeve had ridden up, exposing the white bandages wrapped around his forearm. Tsukki did a double take.  _ Is that...... No. No, please, no. _ “Tadashi...... Did you hurt yourself? Because of me?” He felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into his heart and was twisting it viciously. His Tadashi, his boyfriend, the person he had sworn to love and protect, had hurt himself because of him. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to say.

“Not... Not just because of you,” he mumbled hesitantly. At a loss for words, he sunk down to his knees and put Tsukki’s arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

“Tsukki... Of course I’ll forgive you. I love you too. But...... I thought you’d be happy to get rid of me. You’re tall, and handsome, and smart and talented, and I’m just......me. I’m short, and scrawny, and my freckles look like a disease, and my hair-“ 

“No.”

“......Gomen?”

“No. Never. I never  ever want to hear those words come out of your pretty little mouth again.” Tsukki swallowed hard, pulling his Tadashi closer to his chest and pressing his shaking lips to his forehead, tears still rolling down his face. “You’re not short, you’re the perfect size for me to cuddle. You’re not scrawny, you’re  lean, got it?  _ Lean_. There is  _nothing_ wrong with that. And your freckles are beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful_. If your gorgeous skin was the sky...... Your freckles would be the stars. Precious and special, every single one of them. And your hair is  perfect, you hear me?  _Perfect_. That little piece that always sticks up? That’s my absolute favourite.” 

He was almost rambling, desperate to show Yamaguchi just how perfect he was, how  _ much _ he was worth. “And even if what you said was true...... I’d still love you anyway. Because you are my  _ everything_, Yamaguchi Tadashi. And I will tell you that as many times as I need to until you believe it. I love you so much I’d rather die than lose you.” He looked down into Yamaguchi’s coffee-coloured eyes. Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, burying his head further into Tsukki’s chest. 

“It’s just that......well......I thought you got sick of me. You’re always telling me to shut up, and you’ve been kinda snappy lately... N-Not that I’m complaining or anything! I-I just... I don’t know. I’m sorry...” his voice trailed off nervously.

_Oh, Tadashi_.  Tsukki sighed, squeezing his boyfriend gently. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. It’s all my fault,” he looked away in shame, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he gulped. 

“I haven’t...... I haven’t been treating you right. I’ve broken all my promises to you. I’m....... The reason I’m so cold is because I don’t want to get hurt again. I’ve been scared to open up ever since my brother Akiteru lied to me when I was a kid. But that’s no excuse,” he laughed sadly. “I don’t even know what I was so scared of. You would never hurt me,” he whispered tenderly, glancing into Yamaguchi’s eyes before looking away again. “ _I_ hurt  _you_. And you have no _idea_ how horrible and guilty I feel. And I’ve been taking you for granted. I never realised how much you meant to me, and I am so, so sorry. But I’ve decided. No more running from my feelings. No more hiding my emotions, from you at least. I’m gonna spoil you, Dashi. I’m gonna do all the things I’ve wanted to do since I knew I loved you. I’ll buy you anything you want, bring you anywhere. I’m gonna take you on dates, and cook for you, and make you feel happy, and loved, and safe. But _please_ promise me one thing,” he said seriously, his eyes searching Yamaguchi’s face. 

“......Of course.”

“Promise me that you won’t hurt yourself again.  _Talk to me. _ I want to know about your troubles, your fears and your thoughts, your likes and dislikes. I wanna know  _everything_ that goes on in that pretty little head of yours. And get ready, because from now on I’m going to be ranting to you, too,” he smiled lovingly. “I’m here for you, Tadashi. _ I’m here_.” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help it. He started crying, no,  _ sobbing_, into his boyfriend’s shirt. “I love you...... I love you so much,” he choked out a disbelieving laugh.  _And he loves me back......_ “Come on,” he grinned mischievously through his tears, dragging Tsukki up to his bedroom. Flinging himself onto the bed, he stretched out his arms to Tsukki. “I want cuddles.”

“Ok, baby. Your wish is my command,” Tsukki laughed bemusedly, climbing onto the bed. He wrapped one arm around his Tadashi’s back and used the other to cup his face. “Turn around,” he whispered. Yamaguchi was confused, but once he did, he understood why. With his back to Tsukki’s front, they fit like two puzzle pieces that were made for each other. Tsukki wrapped both arms around his stomach and started leaving tiny, delicate kisses on his neck. “You smell good. Like chocolate and......vanilla,” Tsukki whispered, taking a deep breath with his nose buried in Yamaguchi’s neck. Yamaguchi sighed in bliss. His safe haven was back. He was home.


	3. Sweater Dresses and Instant Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!! Tsukki realises that Yams is wearing his sweater, and Yams gets his ass obliterated 😏 Song to listen to while reading: Stand By You by Rachel Platten :)

Yamaguchi Tadashi yawned, arching his back and stretching his arms out. He shuffled backwards, fitting himself even more snugly against his boyfriend behind him, Tsukishima Kei. They’d been lying in the dark in bed for two hours, just cuddling and talking to each other. Yamaguchi had never been happier. His Tsukki was finally opening up to him.  _He feels so much more than he lets on._ He’d thought that Tsukki was emotionless and apathetic, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He felt like he was melting into the mattress, his muscles relaxing, Tsukki’s hand trailing up and down his side in soothing strokes, from the soft curve of his thigh all the way up to his shoulder and back down again.

“Wait a minute...... I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before. Isn’t that my missing dinosaur sweater?” Tsukki laughed in disbelief. 

Yamaguchi flipped around to face his boyfriend and grinned sheepishly, a pink blush spreading across his bridge and cheekbones, making his freckles all the more prominent. 

“Umm... Yeah. Your scent always makes me feel safe and relaxed. I guess your sweater was the next best thing I had compared to you yourself, and I wanted the comfort when I was sleeping earlier,” he giggled, hiding his face behind his sweater paws. 

Tsukki wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend and chuckled, leaning forward and kissing his Tadashi on the nose.  “I’m never getting it back, am I?” Yamaguchi giggled again, shaking his head. 

Suddenly, Tsukki’s stomach growled furiously.  _ Oh yeah. I haven’t had dinner, and I’m pretty sure Dashi hasn’t either.  _ “Have you had dinner yet, baby?” 

“No, not yet. I lost my appetite just now...”

“Are you hungry? Do you want instant ramen? I’ll cook it for you,” Tsukki said tenderly, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek in his hand. Yamaguchi blushed again, nodding. 

_ I am pretty hungry......_ “Yes, please. There’s some in the kitchen cabinet.” 

“Alright. Sit tight, baby. I’ll make some and bring it up for you. Just stay here and relax, okay?” Tsukki carded his fingers through Yamaguchi’s soft olive hair, kissing his temple lovingly. Yamaguchi smiled softly, pulling the covers over his legs and leaning back against the pillows.

“Okay. Thank you,” he whisper-shouted, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Tsukki laughed and walked down to the kitchen. 

Yamaguchi was so happy, he felt as if his heart might burst. This, cuddling in bed and talking, Tsukki cooking for him, it just felt so  _ natural _ and so damn...... _domestic_. He loved it, wishing with all his might that they could stay like that forever. Before long, Tsukki came back up, holding two bowls of instant ramen. He turned on the bedside lamp and handed one bowl to Yamaguchi, balancing the other one carefully and slipping under the covers. They sat there, on Yamaguchi’s bed, eating in the soft light of the lamp and enjoying the comfortable silence. Every now and then, Tsukki felt a pang strike his chest as he glanced at the bandages wrapped around his Tadashi’s forearm. Even after Yamaguchi assured him it wasn’t his fault, he still blamed himself for the cuts marring his boyfriend’s milky skin.

Soon, they had both inhaled everything in their bowls. Tsukki was about to grab Yamaguchi’s bowl and bring it downstairs, but his boyfriend was reaching for his bowl instead. “Wait...... Baby, what are you doing? You worked the hardest out of all of us, you should be resting,” Tsukki proclaimed.  _ Not to mention his arm...... _

“Nope. You cooked, it’s only fair if I clean up,” Yamaguchi hummed, looking over his shoulder at his blond boyfriend, socked feet padding across the wooden floor of his bedroom. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukki raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“...... _Ugh_ , okay,  _fine_. You wash, and......I’ll dry?” Yamaguchi suggested. Tsukki knew his boyfriend wasn’t going to give up until he got his way. 

“Now that’s more like it,” he took his bowl out of Yamaguchi’s hand, pecking him on the cheek. 

They made their way down to the kitchen, quickly settling into a comfortable routine of washing and drying the dishes. Before long, they were done, and Yamaguchi started putting them away. As he reached up to keep the bowls, his sweater rode up, exposing his smooth, milky thighs and the curve of his ass. Leaning against the island, Tsukki couldn’t help but look.  _Shit. Is he only wearing...boxers? Shit._ Tsukki could feel himself getting hard as his imagination ran wild. Images of his Tadashi writhing beneath him in pleasure and screaming his name flashed through his mind.  _Damn it, Kei! Now is_ not _the_ _time_.  But he couldn’t help but wonder about how good he could make Yamaguchi feel. Although he had zero experience, he had done his fair share of research. And he wouldn’t stop until he made his Tadashi feel good.

He was so lost in thought, he hadn’t realised that Yamaguchi had finished with the dishes and was standing in front of him. By now, there was a  _very_ visible tent at the front of Tsukki’s pants.  ...... _Why is he hard?_ Yamaguchi reached up and placed a hesitant hand on the side of his boyfriend’s face. “Are you...okay?” he asked, looking into Tsukki’s golden eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Tsukki blurted, a red blush blooming across his cheeks like spilled ink. 

“Nothing, just... You have a little...... _problem_.”  _ Not that there looks like there’s anything little about it......  _ Yamaguchi leant in close, tilting his head up and brushing his lips over Tsukki’s. 

_ Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god.  _ Tsukki leaned down, eyes closing, his entire body wound tight with anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity, his lips pressed against Yamaguchi’s. 

Tsukki couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped from his lips. Yamaguchi’s lips were soft and smooth and warm, and tasted of the strawberry chapstick he always used. _Wait...... Did he know I like strawberry shortcake?_ He smiled against Yamaguchi’s lips, slipping one hand behind his boyfriend’s back and one behind his neck, weaving his fingers into soft, fluffy hair. Yamaguchi arched forward, trying to get as close to Tsukki as possible. He slid his hands up the sides of Tsukki’s face, tangling his fingers into his golden-blond locks. Tsukki deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against Yamaguchi’s lips, holding him close. He would never admit it, but he was nervous as _heck_. His mind was going into panic mode. _What if I do something wrong, or something he doesn’t like, or isn’t comfortable with, and I scare him off?_

Yamaguchi could feel Tsukki’s hesitance and nervousness. He caressed the side of his face, a silent reassurance that he could relax. He parted his lips, and soon felt Tsukki’s tongue against his own. Their lips fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. With every inch of his body pressed against Tsukki’s, he could feel his boyfriend’s hard cock rubbingagainst his own. His hips bucked forward on their own accord, a sexy moan slipping from his throat. He slipped a hand in between them, lightly dragging a finger over the bulge in Tsukki’s pants. The fabric was damp with precum, and they were both painfully hard. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t stand it anymore. He slipped a hand down the front of Tsukki’s pants, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock. But before he could pull it out, Tsukki grabbed his wrist gently. “Wait, baby,” he mumbled against Yamaguchi’s lips, panting hard. Yamaguchi froze, then freaked out, backing up until he was pressed against the sink. 

His entire face was tomato red.  “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t... I-“ Tsukki shut him up with a quick peck on the lips. 

“It’s not that...... It’s just... I don’t want our first time to be in a kitchen. I wanna do this the right way,” he whispered against Yamaguchi’s lips. “And besides,” he grinned, palming Yamaguchi’s hard cock through his damp boxers, “Tonight is about you.”

Tsukki bent down and tucked his hands under his Tadashi’s knees and back, carrying him back to his bedroom bridal style. He set Yamaguchi on the bed gently, taking off his own shirt and casting it to the side. Kneeling on the bed, he hooked his fingers under the edge of the pinch server’s sweater, looking into his eyes, giving him one last chance to back out. Yamaguchi smiled sweetly, only saying three words: “I trust you.” Tsukki slowly dragged the sweater over his boyfriend’s lean body and dropped it to the floor. His skin shone in the light of the bedside lamp, glowing silver-bright. He looked like a saint, sent from above, and Tsukki was once again reminded of how much he loved him.

Yamaguchi felt terribly self-conscious. Clad in nothing but knee-high socks and skintight boxers, he felt Tsukki’s gaze travelling over every inch of exposed skin. On reflex, he curled his shoulders inwards, pulling his knees towards his chest, but Tsukki’s fingers on his chin stopped him. 

“Hey. Dashi. Tadashi, baby, look at me. You don’t have to hide from me,” Tsukki whispered earnestly, staring into his coffee-dark eyes. “You’re beautiful, you know that? You look like a saint. Heavenly, _ethereal_. Gods, I don’t deserve you,” he smiled softly. “And we definitely don’t have to do anything tonight. I’ll wait for you. A month, a year, forever...... I’ll wait.” There was so much love and sincerity in his voice, and that was what destroyed the last of Yamaguchi’s hesitation. Leaning up, he wove one hand into Tsukki’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

Pulling Yamaguchi snug into his lap, Tsukki slipped his tongue into his Tadashi’s mouth, tasting every inch he could find. By the time he pulled away, his boyfriend’s lips were bruised and swollen, glistening in the dim light. He trailed small kisses over Yamaguchi’s jaw and neck, making his way down to his smooth chest. His lips were warm and soft, and Yamaguchi treasured every kiss that was branded on his skin. Tsukki nibbled gently on Yamaguchi’s collarbone, leaving a trail of hickies in his wake. He didn’t care if people saw. In fact, he  _wanted_ them to see. He was _so proud_ to call Yamaguchi his, and he would shout it to the world if he could. If someone had told him a few days ago that he’d be marking up his boyfriend’s neck all over and actually showing his true feelings, he’d have said they were crazy. But Tsukki was tired of hiding his emotions away, his protectiveness, and care, and worry, and adoration and respect and _love_ for Yamaguchi. He was tired of neglecting his boyfriend and denying him of the affection and attention he deserved. _I think it’s about time I man up and be the best boyfriend I possibly can. I need to do whatever it takes to make Tadashi happy. Even at the expense of my pride. So if that means I have to show emotion, I’ll show him just how much I love him. I need to make up for what I haven’t done in the past._

By the time Tsukki got to his nipples, Yamaguchi was almost twitching in pleasure. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Tsukki sucked a hard nipple into his mouth, flicking his hot tongue over the dusky pink nub. “Ngh...NGAH! TSUKKI!! Mmm......HMM...ngh...TSUKKIIIIII~!” At that beautiful moan, Tsukki felt his dick throb. He was methodical, taking mental notes of whatever made Yamaguchi feel good, storing them away for later perusal. Yamaguchi whined in pleasure, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, weaving his fingers into Tsukki’s golden curls. Straddling his thighs, Yamaguchi moaned as Tsukki lavished his chest and nipples with attention, leaving hickies everywhere, marking his territory. Tsukki grinned smugly. Yamaguchi was  _his_. Only  _he_ could make him feel this good. Dragging his hands down Yamaguchi’s sides, he shifted him sideways in his lap and gently pulled his boyfriend’s boxers off. Tadashi’s cock was still rock hard and weeping precum. Yamaguchi reached forward and tried to pull his boxers down too, but he stopped him. 

“Remember what I said? Tonight is about  _ you_. I’m gonna make you feel good, baby. Besides, I still have a lot of making up to do.” 

“But how are you supposed to fuck me when you still have your boxers on?” The words slipped out of Yamaguchi’s mouth before he could stop them. His entire face flamed red, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip.  _ Crap. Crap! Why the hell did I say that?!_

Tsukki was shocked, but then he grinned. _Looks like my baby has a naughty side. _ He wanted his Tadashi so bad, he was almost trembling with the effort of holding himself back. He scanned his eyes over Yamaguchi’s face, searching his eyes for any sign of regret or fear, yet finding none. He held his gaze, sliding his own boxers down his long legs and kicking them off. 

Yamaguchi blushed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Tsukki’s hard cock.  _He’s gotta be at least...what, ten, eleven inches?!_ Tsukki crawled backwards, his lips brushing over the head of Yamaguchi’s cock. “Tsukki, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to. Let me show you how much you deserve. _Please_.”

Yamaguchi drank in the sight of his boyfriend on his hands and knees in front of him, cheeks flushed, eyes clouded with lust, dick standing at attention. Gulping hard, he nodded. Tsukki wrapped a hand around his cock and pressing a gentle kiss to the head. He pumped it in his hand, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.  _ He tastes sweet, like......coconut. _ Yamaguchi let out a sinful moan, bucking his hips upwards on instinct. He was stuck in a state of euphoria, mouth hanging open, eyes rolling back into his head. His senses were overloading, and the only thing he could think of was  _ Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki, _the only thing he knew was how _good_ his boyfriend's hot, warm mouth felt around him as Tsukki practically choked himself on his cock. 

“Tsu-Tsukki... I’m gonna...gonna come...... NGH! TSUKKI~!” Instead of stopping like Yamaguchi thought he would, Tsukki sped up, bobbing his head rapidly, swirling his tongue around his Tadashi’s shaft. Yamaguchi couldn’t have held back even if he wanted too. He came into Tsukki’s mouth, so hard his vision turned white. 

Tsukki swallowed, looking down at his boyfriend spread out below him and licking his lips. Yamaguchi was panting as he came down from his high, his skin gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, eyes closed.  _ Gods, he’s beautiful.  _ He leant down, carefully pushing his Tadashi’s sweaty bangs out of his face. “Baby? You okay?” he whispered, kissing Yamaguchi’s forehead tenderly. His boyfriend opened his coffee-coloured eyes, looking into his own golden ones. Before he knew it, Tsukki was flipped around and pressed against the headboard, Yamaguchi straddling him. 

“I’m okay. I’d be better with your cock in my ass, though,” he purred huskily, running his tongue along the shell of Tsukki’s ear.  _ Holy shit. Where am I getting this confidence from?! _

A groan ripped itself from Tsukki’s lips. He was so hard it was painful, but he knew he had to prep his Tadashi first. Hurting him again was the last thing he wanted to do. Raising three fingers to Yamaguchi’s lips, he bucked his hips up, grinding against his boyfriend. “Suck, baby,” he growled. Looking up at Tsukki through his lashes, Yamaguchi took his boyfriend’s long fingers into his mouth, sexily swirling his tongue around them. By the time he stopped, Tsukki’s fingers were soaked, and drool was running down his jaw. Tsukki leaned forward and locked his lips over Yamaguchi’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth, bruising his lips. Wrapping his left arm around around his back, Tsukki teased the rim of Yamaguchi’s asshole, gently wiggling one finger in, pumping in and out slowly. 

“Ngh...ahhhh...mmmmmm...... Tsukki...GAH!” Yamaguchi shuddered, clenching around Tsukki’s index finger. He could feel it caressing his warm walls gently, pumping in and out at an agonisingly slow pace. “Add... Add another......” he moaned weakly, grinding himself down onto Tsukki’s hand. 

Tsukki tried to recall all the research he had done through the fog of lust clouding his brain. He added another finger, searching for a small nub, Tadashi’s prostate. As he brushed over a certain spot, Yamaguchi let out a strangled cry, grinding himself harder onto Tsukki’s hand. _Bingo_. He scissored his fingers, stretching his boyfriend open even more. Adding yet another finger, he brushed over that same spot again. The effect was instantaneous. Yamaguchi cried out again, his ass clenching tight around Tsukki’s fingers. He was having an extremely hard time holding himself back from plowing his boyfriend’s ass like he desperately wanted to.

“Tsukkiiiiiii~ I need s-something...something  _thicker_......” Yamaguchi whined, nearly sobbing in need, pumping Tsukki’s hard cock in his hand. 

“A-alright, fuck, okay. But go slow, and tell me if it hurts, promise?”

“I promise, I promise, just-... Ahhhhhhh~” he grabbed Tsukki’s shoulders for balance, raised himself up, and sank down onto his cock. 

“Fuck......” Tsukki hissed as he sank into Yamaguchi. He was hot, and slick, and so, so, impossibly tight. It felt as though someone had wrapped a warm, wet silken glove around his cock. “Are- Are you okay?” he gasped, cupping his boyfriend’s face between his hands.

“Yeah...... Deeper. Go deeper. Fuck... Please...” Yamaguchi moaned, raking his nails across Tsukki’s back. There was something so unbelievably irresistible and _sinful_ about hearing Yamaguchi swear, Tsukki could feel a fresh surge of lust pump through his veins, heading straight to his cock. 

_ What my baby wants, my baby gets. _ He flipped Yamaguchi around and draped his legs over his own thighs, pulling out of Yamaguchi's dripping ass with a sucking noise until only his tip was wrapped in his boyfriend's warmth. Yamaguchi whimpered as he felt the head turn in his ass, missing the feeling of Tsukki's entire cock. Digging his fingers into the soft, warm skin of Yamaguchi's inner thighs and spreading his legs open even wider, he thrusted upwards as hard as he could with a delicious squelch while his big hands held him in place.

“NGH- TSUKKI!!! Oh gods... Oh gods, oh g-gods, GAH, oh _gods_ -“ Yamaguchi chanted while throwing his head back into Tsukki's shoulder, his words slurring together, his lips glossy with saliva as he felt his hole stretch delectably around Tsukki's thick, throbbing girth. He writhed against Tsukki in pleasure, his hole spasming around his boyfriend's cock. Tsukki could tell that his Tadashi was close. He reached forwards and wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, pumping him and biting into the soft skin of his shoulder. He pounded into Yamaguchi again and again, fucking his cock deeper into him, angling his hips to hit his prostate every time he thrusted. 

“Come on. Come for me, baby. Let me see that pretty, blissed-out face of yours,” he growled huskily. Hearing those words, Yamaguchi came again for the second time that night. 

He screamed in pleasure, his entire body seizing up, eyes rolling back into his skull, Tsukki’s first name falling off his tongue.  “NYA!...NGH......ahhhhh-... Fuck-... KEI!!!” Thick, pearly cum spurted from his twitching cock, spilling over Tsukki’s hand. His warm, soft insides clenched tight around his boyfriend’s hard shaft, and it wasn’t long before Tsukki blew his load inside Yamaguchi’s ass, painting his walls with his cum, his boyfriend’s given name a blissful cry on his lips.

They lay in silence, panting, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. After a while, Tsukki went to the bathroom and washed up, getting a warm towel for his Tadashi. By the time he came back, his boyfriend was already half asleep. After cleaning his cum off Yamaguchi’s thighs and wiping the sweat and drool off his face and neck, Tsukki pulled his baby close, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling the covers over them both. He nuzzled his nose into Yamaguchi’s soft hair, sighing in content.  _ Gods, I’m so blessed.  _

~time skip to next Monday~

The team was stunned. First Kageyama and Hinata, now Yamaguchi and  _ Tsukki_?! Tsukki had turned up to practice with red scratches all over his back, and Yamaguchi’s entire chest and neck was covered in hickies. They’d also obviously resolved their fight. Tsukki was being  _way_ more affectionate than usual, giving Yamaguchi little kisses, touches and words of encouragement whenever he could. Hinata was ecstatic. “Oh my god, did you hear that? He called Yamaguchi ‘baby’!!! Somebody’s in love~” he grinned, nudging his boyfriend Kageyama with his shoulder. 

“Tsk. Shameless,” Kageyama smirked, repeating exactly what Tsukki had said two weeks ago. Tsukki rolled his eyes. 

“Please. It’s not like you’re not like that with Hinata,” he retorted, pushing his glasses up. “And so what if I’m shameless? He’s my boyfriend. I’m allowed to show him that I love him, I’m _supposed_ to.” On a more serious note, the team had seen the bandages on Yamaguchi’s arms and pretty much guessed what happened, but they didn’t say anything because they knew Yamaguchi would be self-conscious. Seeing the horrified, disappointed, worried looks on their faces, Tsukki had felt a fresh wave of guilt settle over him like a heavy blanket, and he vowed that he would make sure his Tadashi never felt the need to harm himself again, whatever the reason.

Yamaguchi laughed, snuggling closer to Tsukki’s side as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him close.  Tsukki brushed his free hand across the bandages on Yamaguchi’s forearm, a regretful yet determined look in his golden eyes. In those eyes, Yamaguchi saw so much: Love, and adoration, and a promise, to make sure that Yamaguchi would never have a need to hurt himself again. The weight of that promise was a heavy one to bear, but Yamaguchi knew that Tsukki would do everything in his power to fulfill it. His heart was full of love and happiness. _This is the kind of love I’ve always dreamed of...... Except now, it’s become a reality._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was a blusher, my entire face would have been red as FUCK the whole time I was writing this🤣

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2: Tsukkiyama!!! As usual, please comment what you think :) Love you guys and I hope you’re having a great day❤️


End file.
